


Мика не умеет создавать новое

by Theonya



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Betrayal, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Мика не умеет создавать новое, но может чинить.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Nito Nazuna, Kagehira Mika/Nito Nazuna
Kudos: 5





	Мика не умеет создавать новое

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/gifts).



> https://www.zerochan.net/2026162

Мика не умеет создавать новое, но может чинить.  
Ключ от клуба рукоделия не тянет карман, но словно жжет руку, ждёт действий. Часы работы уже прошли, может, там никого и не будет, однако Наставник сидит на парте и сосредоточено смотрит в окно. Плюшевые медвежата, символизирующие трио Валькирия, растерзаны. У Наставнического оторвана голова, у самого Мики — лапка, а у Предателя…  
Медвежонок братика Назуны вроде бы цел. Сидит возле задумчивого и хмурого семпая, смотрит параллельно ему — в стену, но брюшко у него вспорото.  
_Гнилое нутро._  
Бывший лидер поднимает на него глаза.  
— Чего ты пришёл, ошибка природы?  
Грубо, но Мика совсем не сердится, он даже чисто физически не может злиться на него.  
— Наставник…  
Ицуки Шу очень не любит, когда что-то идёт не так. Он злился, настолько сильно, что разорвал маскотов, хотя и не показал никому больше грусти. Разноцветные глаза уставились на него с сочувствием, но Мика не подошёл, как хотелось, не провёл рукой по плечу с тихим «Да все наладится…». Ничего не будет так, как прежде. Все плохо.  
— Ты все ещё здесь, Кагехира? Я же говорю тебе, что ты тут забыл теперь, нет смысла и нет Валькирии, не подлежит восстановлению и воскрешению…  
— Она и не должна, — непривычно мрачно обрывает тот, садится рядом.  
Тишина зависает тягучей патокой между ними. Горькой и безнадёжной.  
За окном зажигаются первые фонари, и Ицуки сползает на пол с парты, отвернувшись от Кагехиры.  
— Зачем он так вообще…  
— Братик ошибается, наверное, — сползает рядышком и Мика.  
— Да нет, слышал? Он верит в то, что рассказал, и он сознательно растоптал нас, чтобы…  
— Тсс, — приобнимает его кохай. — Валькирия не должна воскреснуть потому, что она ещё не умерла. Сломана, но… Мы же сильные? Мы справимся, да?  
Он обнимает и второй рукой, тыкается в плечо, скрытое формой, и слышит, как Наставник также шмыгает носом — еле слышно, чтобы не показать слез.  
Ицуки Шу не любит, когда все идёт не по его планам, значит, нужно разработать новый.  
Мика Кагехира совсем не умеет создавать новое, в отличии от Наставника, зато отлично умеет чинить.

22 марта 2018


End file.
